Rage
by Phoenix2000
Summary: Another result of roleplaying. This actually takes place before Forgiveness.


Disclaimer: Knight Rider and it's characters belong to Universal and Glen Larson. I just brought them out to play ;) Phoenix is mine.

--------------------------

Rage

It was only their second mission and already he had to control her before she did something really regretful. She was in no mood whatsoever to even listen to his reasoning.

"You filthy BITCH!" She had their suspect pinned against a wall with her hands, choking the life out of her. "You don't deserve to live! Filthy, scummy BITCHES like you deserve to suffer for what you did to those kids a hundred times over!"

"Phoenix DON'T! We need her alive not dead!" Karr yelled at her from behind.

"Karr stay out of this! This little SLUTIN' BITCH doesn't deserve to live!" She yelled back at him. With that she hauled off and pounded the woman in the gut. By now she was choking up blood and turning pale.

"I SAID NO!" Karr screamed forward knocking Phoenix behind her legs sending her toppling backwards onto his hood. At the same time the victim of her wrath slid down to the floor in a lifeless heap. Karr scanned her vitals immediately and found that she had become unconscience.

Phoenix slid off of him cursing him up and down, "Just what do you think you're doing you son of a bitch?"

"Our JOB!" He shouted back at her. "We need her alive to stand trial not dead."

She was so frustrated and pissed she kicked his tire and stomped in circles. Karr ignored her and notified the police to come pick up the trash.

They didn't speak a word until the police and an ambulance arrived at the scene. Karr backed up to let the paramedics to their job. Phoenix just glared at the still form.

Devon got out of the sheriff's cruiser and gaped at what Phoenix's resultant fury left.

"What happened here!", he exclaimed at her.

"The witch tried to ...get away and put up a fight when I tried to apprehend her."

"You pounded the living shit out of her for no reason other than your own revengeful satisfaction!", Karr snapped back.

"Enough! Enough you two!", Devon cried. "Both of you back to headquarters! Phoenix, I expect a full report on my desk in the morning is that clear?"

"Yes sir.", she replied meekly. She went over to Karr and had to open his door herself. He always did the courtesy himself for her but not this time. He was highly pissed.

The drive back was a silent one. She pulled him into the garage and parked. By now her rage had abbated and she was upset for yelling at him like she had. They both sat in silence for a minute when she finally spoke up.

"Karr, I appologize for what I said back there. I didn't mean to say those terrible things to you. You were only doing your job and I was letting my anger get the best of me." She hung her head.

silence

"I forgive you", he responded quietly, "But you need to get those emotions in check before we both end up on Devon's bad side. We do things together as a team or not at all. Blind rage never solves anything."

"I'm sorry for taking it out on you but I'm still not sorry for tearing into that whore of a child molester!"

"Do you think I like what she has done anymore than you? No! But killing her is not the way. Justice will be served to her the right way. It wasn't for you to be her executioner, let the judge decide that. Just try and let it go."

"I can't! It just hurts me so to see what she had done to them poor innocent kids!"

"You must try. Dwelling on it is only going to hurt you all the more. I wish there was something I could do to help you."

She thought about it for a minute. "Maybe there is."

"Name it and I'll do it"

Looks at him, unsure of whether or not to ask him. "Aw heck," she thought to herself, "Michael sleeps in Kitt all the time."

"Can I stay with you tonight?", she said in a small voice, "Just for tonight. I mean...I really don't want to be alone."

"Of course dear."

"Thanks Karr. Again I'm really sorry for acting up on you. I'll try harder next time I swear."

"I think we both know that there will most likely be a next time, considering the people that my brother has already come up against. Just know that I am always here for you. You will never be alone with me."

"Oh Karr", embracing his wheel, "You are such a dear friend."

"As you are to me."


End file.
